


Not What I Wanted, What I Needed

by eevie, sadsongssaysomuch



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, pegging (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevie/pseuds/eevie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a weird encounter with a fan the only logical thing for Sebastian to do is to call Chris and tell him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Wanted, What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._

Another convention, another blur of hundreds of faces. Sebastian likes doing cons, but truthfully, some of the fans are a little… well, strange. There had been one girl today, who wore the biggest grin as she came up through his line. It was the usual, sign an autograph, say a few words, and smile. Except this girl starts laughing hysterically, babbling something about having a list? And then, before she leaves, she shouts something at him, just blurts it out before she runs off.

At the time, he thought it might have been “Peggy!” that she shouted. Now, later, at home in his apartment, he’s not so sure.

For some reason that girl’s words are stuck in his mind and as he replays them… no, he’s positive she  didn’t say “Peggy.” The more he replays that meeting in his head, the more he’s sure she said “pegging.”

He frowns, concentrating on the memory. Wondering if he misheard. He must have misheard! Yes! He must have misheard... because surely no one would have been talking about pegging. Not even talking, but shouting it at him. Because isn't that... yeah, he's pretty sure he knows what that is...

He’s pretty sure. But ya know, might need to look it up to be sure. Yeah, that’s pretty much what he thought it was. That couldn’t have been what that girl meant, could it? He’s gonna have to move on to some videos to be **_really_** sure.

So he looks up some videos and yes, pegging is exactly what he thought it was. He’s not sure what possesses him to pick up the phone and call Chris, but he does. Starts telling him about the girl at the con and how he’s watching this video and he’s probably talking too fast, saying too much because Chris mishears him at first too. "Some girl mentioned Peggy to you?"

He sounds so confused, so Sebastian repeats himself. "No, I said pegging!"

There was a choked sound, probably Chris spitting out the beer he's drinking. But Sebastian's can’t seem to stop rambling, talking about how crazy it sounded but then it starts turning into how much fun it looks.

Chris, who has recovered now asks "It looks like _fun_?"

So Sebastian has to tell him about the videos he's been watching (he’s on the second one now). He’s feeling a bit embarrassed and nervous, wondering again why exactly he called Chris about this.

“I’ll send you the link, you can see it for yourself,” he says

 “No,” Chris says, and his voice has dropped and sounds deep, and right next to Sebastian’s ear. “Describe it to me.” 

“She’s pretty … “

“No. Describe what the man is doing.”

"Oh. _Oh_!" Sebastian says and then he starts describing what the guy in the video is doing and after a minute or two of that, telling Chris about it is actually more of a turn-on than just watching the video itself. And that’s when he realizes that Chris is awfully quiet on the other end of the phone.

So Sebastian gets quiet too, worrying his lip. “Chris?”

He hears Chris breathing heavily on the line. “Sorry, I - I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s weird, sorry.”   
  
He’s prepared to just hang up and try to pretend the whole day didn’t happen. But then Chris is talking again. In the deep voice that makes Sebastian’s toes curl. “Would you like to have that done to you,” Chris asks.

Sebastian replies without hesitation, without really thinking. “Yes”.   
  
“What do you like about it,” Chris asks. And then without waiting for Sebastian to answer. “Have you ever tried using your fingers on yourself?”

It's Sebastian's turn to be quiet, how can he explain to Chris what's so appealing about it? And then when Chris mentions fingers, he nearly loses it. He doesn't mean to stammer, but he does. "Well, I mean, it just, the guy... in the video, he looks like he's really enjoying it and-"

He almost expects Chris to laugh, but he doesn't. He just speaks again in that deep voice. "Yeah, but would you enjoy it Sebastian?"

Sebastian realizes he's never answered Chris' question about fingers, about using his fingers on himself. He's quieter than he intends to be when he answers. "Yeah. I think I would." Because fingers are one thing, but having it be someone else, something else is entirely different. And he tells Chris that.

"Do you need it to be a woman, or … " Chris lets the question hang thick and heavy in the air.

Sebastian bites his lip, shifting nervously in his seat. He knows he stopped thinking about the woman a long time ago.  “No” he whispers. ” I think. I think I just want to be fucked.” He cringes away from the phone. Oh god oh god did he really just say that. He couldn’t have just said that. Not to Chris.  His face scrunches up, waiting for Chris hang up, or tell him to get lost. But anticipation also sits like a swarm of angry wasps in his stomach.

There's a long pause, much too long of a pause and he begins to think Chris really did hang up. Until he hears his voice again. "Fucked by who, Sebastian?"

And that angry swarm of wasps is back and his mouth goes dry but he has to say it. Can't stop himself. "You, Chris. I want to be fucked by you." He bites down on his lip and waits for Chris to break the silence again.

“Yeah?” Chris asks. He doesn’t sound surprised or disgusted, like Sebastian had feared. “Would you let me? If I were there?” 

Sebastian’s breath falters. He swears he’s getting light headed, and that his stomach has just dropped 10 stories. His hand tightens on the phone. He can’t believe he’s doing this, that they’re doing this. He’s got Chris Evans on the line, whispering filthy things into his ear. And he’s not about to let that opportunity slip away. “I know I would.”

There’s a noise from Chris, almost like a surprised grunt. “God, Sebastian.”

That’s all he says for a moment, and Sebastian wonders if he should say something, what he should say. The video is still playing, he’d almost forgotten about it. “You’re not here though,” he says finally.

Chris’ voice is strong and clear, answering without a second of hesitation. “I could be.”

Sebastian’s heart stops. “What?? Wait, where are you?” he can practically hear Chris’ smile through the phone. 

“New York.”  
  
“Oh god.” Sebastian sucks in a breathe, willing his hands to stop shaking and his breathing to just slow down already. “Me too - me too. I’m here”   
  
Sebastian quickly spills out his address. An address which, apparently, Chris is only 30 minutes away from.   
  
Chris’s voice cuts through - “Sebastian listen to me.” Sebastian sits up a bit straighter, biting his lip.  
“I want you to lie down on the bed and wait for me.” His voice is firm and commanding and Sebastian agrees without hesitation. How could he not?  
  
“But one thing - you don’t get to touch yourself until I’m there.” Chris hangs up the phone, leaving Sebastian slightly stunned.

He’s sits there, replaying Chris’ words for a few minutes. Knowing he has time, knowing he doesn’t need to rush sort of makes it worse. What to do first?

He briefly wonders if he should get undressed. Chris hadn’t told him to, but it’s ridiculous to think it would be too forward. No, he decides. He’d rather have Chris undress him.

Chris is expecting him to be on the bed, so he’ll need to unlock the door to the apartment first. Having done that, he goes back to the bedroom, back to his laptop. The video, the one he described to Chris is over now. So he starts another one, setting the laptop where he can see it from the bed.

Lying back as Chris instructed, he waits, only halfway paying attention to the couple on screen. Because he’s not thinking about them, the girl and the guy on screen. No, he’s thinking about Chris, about what they’re going to do.

Maybe that was a bad idea, starting another video, because it’s getting increasingly hard to obey Chris’ other instructions. To not touch himself.

He pops the button on his jeans, squirming to try to find a more comfortable position. Surely Chris wouldn’t know if he cheated a little bit, right? Surely.   
  
His hand begins to wander down his chest. Just slowly feeling the fabric of his shirt. If he pulls the fabric up a little bit too, well then, so what?   
  
Sebastian tenses, stopping as his hand reaches the small sliver of skin between his jeans and hiked up shirt. The tips of his fingers brush lightly against his bare stomach, and then travel lower.  
  
He freezes and his fingers find his open jeans, brushing against the fabric of his boxers. He grins, running his tongue along his lips.   
  
Maybe just a little cheating would do.

Chris’s words were “don’t touch yourself till I get there.” The way Sebastian figures it is that if he doesn’t actually put his fingers to skin, if he keeps that cotton barrier of his boxers between his hand and his already hard cock, well that’s probably not even cheating.

He draws in a shuddering breath when his fingertips make contact, sliding against his hard length, shoving his hand inside the open zipper on his jeans. At first it’s enough, he knows better things are to come. But he’s impatient, something he’s always had pointed out to him and soon those touches, that brush of his hand over his boxers isn’t enough.

If he were to just lift up his hips and push down his jeans a little, he could slide his boxers off too. Surely, he has enough time to that before Chris gets there.

It’s even more exciting because it’s been forbidden, but that doesn’t stop Sebastian. He lifts his hips, tugging down his jeans and boxers just enough so that his erection springs free.

He reaches down and runs his palm down over himself, pushing into his own hand. He gently slides his fingers along his balls—he’d always liked a bit of a tease— before working his way back up the length of his cock.   
  
A loud groan escapes as his jaw drops open. A grin pulls at the edges of his lips and he takes himself in hand and tugs a bit harder. His eyes dart around the room guiltily, as if Chris was going to come barging in at any moment. And isn’t that a thought!   
  
He wiggles up the bed a bit, just so happening to leave his pants further down his hips as he does so. His other hand smooths down his abs, and then joins the first between his legs.  He’s massaging over his hole with one hand, trying to stifle his moans as best he can. The other hand is pulling and kneading at his cock. He should slow down, he knows he should slow down. Chris is going to be here soon for god’s sake. But he just can’t bring himself to move his hands out from between his legs.

He’s too lost in what he’s doing to hear the door opening, doesn’t hear anything until he hears Chris clears his throat.

Sebastian freezes, but there’s no point, it’s all too easy for Chris to see what he’s been doing. What he’s still doing.

“I know I told you not to touch yourself while you were waiting for me,” Chris says, his voice sounding even deeper than it did on the phone.

Hearing that voice, seeing Chris standing there sends a fresh shiver of excitement through Sebastian. “I was—”

Chris waves him off, eyes still scanning Sebastian’s body. “I know what I said, but don’t stop on my account.”

Without realizing, Sebastian’s hands have resumed their movements, slowly, hesitantly at first. “H-how long were you standing there,” he says, swallowing.

“Long enough,” Chris answers in that rough voice. He’s already pulling his shirt over his head as he approaches the bed.

He stops at the foot of the bed, reaching out with one hand and firmly grabbing Sebastian around the ankle, stroking his thumb along the side.  
  
Sebastian gasps and looks up, locking eyes with Chris. His hand moves faster, working up and down his cock with desperate strokes. The small amount of skin on skin contact sending jolts of arousal running up his legs and pooling warmly in his groin.   
  
Sebastian grabs the waistband of his jeans and pushes, frustration building as he finds he needs to use both of his hands to peel the tight denim off. Chris surges forward, the hand previously on his ankle joining Sebastian’s to help wrestle the pants off. The other hand, large, rough, and steady, reaches under Sebastian to grope and squeeze at his ass. Then Chris’ hand is pushing its way under him farther, thumb rubbing patterns over his hole.

“You’ve already got a head start on me,” Chris says, still moving his thumb across Sebastian’s sensitive flesh. Leaning closer, he huffs, a sharp breath that hits Sebastian’s skin hotly. “You sure this is what you want, Sebastian.”

It’s not really a question per say, Sebastian knows this. He answers anyway. “Yes. Chris, yes.”

He knows to get what he wants, what they both want, Chris has to shed his clothing too.

Chris nods at him, tongue sweeping across his lower lips. Pulls his hands away from Sebastian’s body to reach for the button and zipper on his own jeans.

Sebastian can’t help but whimper at the loss of Chris’ hands on him. The thought to replace the now empty space with his own hands briefly crosses his mind. But he’s too rooted to the spot. Arms near his hips, gripping the sheets as if they’re a life raft, anchoring him to this blissful moment.   
  
Instead, he lets his eyes wander as Chris peels down his pants, kicking them all the way off. Chris’s costumes hadn’t always left a lot to the imagination, but even so, imagining and seeing are two very separate things.  
  
Sebastian whines and inches his foot down to brush at Chris’s thigh, before hooking his calf behind Chris to attempt to reel him in.  
  
Chris huffs and smiles, his commanding exterior briefly shattering as he leans down into Sebastian’s space.

Sebastian can’t help giggling and smiling back as he hooks his arms around Chris’s neck.

“You’re impatient” 

“Yeah well, you took 30 minutes to get here.” Sebastian stage whispers back.

“Well you could have called me sooner,” Chris says, slowly lowering himself against Sebastian. “But I won’t complain. I’m glad you did call me.”

Sebastian isn’t sure what made him call Chris in the first place, isn’t sure what prompts him to kiss Chris either, but he does, pressing their lips together.

Chris kisses him back without hesitation, like it’s something they’ve both been waiting to do. They’re flush together, the warmth of Chris body covering his like a familiar weight.

Chris’ body isn’t heavy on his, but he can feel the heaviness of his hard cock against his leg.

Chris breaks the kiss, but it’s Sebastian who speaks first. “I think maybe you caught up to my head start.”

"Yeah?" Chris grins as he pushes his hips down against Sebastian’s, drawing a deep moan from both of them. “You know, I think you might be right”, Chris murmurs into Sebastian’s right ear, his hand snaking up to gently tug at the strands of soft hair around his left.   
  
Sebastian gasps at the slight pressure pulling his head to the side. Chris mouths along Sebastian’s neck as he rolls his hips harder, pressing downward. Sebastian quickly manages to shift his hips. Allowing him to drape his legs around Chris’s hips and pull him in closer.

They find a rhythm like that, Chris tugging at Sebastian’s hair, pressing kisses along his jaw and neck. Sebastian’s hands find Chris back, fingertips pressing into the defined muscles there.

There’s something simple and satisfying in the back and forth rocking of their hips, Sebastian arching up against Chris, pulling him closer on Chris’ downward thrust.

But it’s not what Sebastian wants, not all that he wants. It’s not why Chris rushed here to join him.

It takes a second to find his voice, but when he does, the words are clear. “Chris, I want, I need more.”

Chris stills, his lips below Sebastian’s ear. When he whispers, his deep voice sends a shiver down Sebastian’s spine. “Tell me what you need.”

Sebastian doesn’t waste any time. “I need you. I-I need you in me. Fuck me.” Once the words start Sebastian can’t’ help but to continue begging. “Oh fuck I need you in me right now. God -fuck- Chris get your cock in me.”

Chris is breathless, desperate. But not nearly as wrecked as Sebastian. “You’re a needy little shit, aren’t you?” He sits up, giving Sebastian room to move. Chris opens his mouth, words poised at the tip of his tongue. But Sebastian’s heaving chest must be a distraction, and Chris’ hands roam across his chest, before finding Sebastian’s nipples. Chris gently pinches and pulls as he leans forward. Looming over Sebastian, a predatory hunger darkening his eyes. “Lube?”

He doesn’t deny Chris’ accusation that he’s needy, there’s no denying that. “In the drawer, there,” he tells Chris, motioning to the small table beside the bed.

Chris reaches across him, yanking open the drawer and rummaging inside before finding the bottle of lube.

There’s a wolfish grin on Chris’ face when he kneels between Sebastian’s legs, holding the lube. He opens the bottle with one hand, pouring a generous amount across the fingers of his other hand before closing the bottle again and setting it aside.

Sebastian can only watch as Chris moves downward, almost to the exact position he was in earlier. He whines again as Chris’ hand brushes against his aching cock. But Chris doesn’t stop to grasp him to stroke him, instead he moves his hand lower bringing his slick fingers against Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian’s breathe catches in his throat. He’s in no way prepared for the hot streak of desire that bolts through him, boiling his blood and putting his senses to high alert. He can feel every brush of Chris’s fingers, some dancing along the soft flesh of his inner thigh, some wet and slick, rubbing circles around his hole.   
  
His leg seizes and his hips involuntarily jerk as Chris lines one of his fingers up to the center, only applying a small amount of pressure. Not enough. Not nearly enough.  
  
“Relax.” Sebastian falls even more pliant under Chris’s hands. Sinking further into the mattress, even if his knees are still a bit wobbly.   
  
The first finger feels like nothing he’s ever felt before. Sebastian’s eyes widen and his breathe leaves his lungs in one great rush, his jaw falling open. He forces himself to relax again, when all he really wants is to move.   
  
Chris slowly begins pumping his finger in and out of Sebastian, relieving some of the odd pressure he feels building deep inside of himself. 

“Good?” Chris asks.

“G-good”

Chris is being incredibly patient, somehow possessing better restraint than Sebastian. He’s slow and methodical, moving that one finger inside Sebastian.

But Sebastian wants more, needs more. “Please, Chris,” he pleads. “I need more, I need your cock.” He knows it’s too fast, too soon, but he wants Chris to know.

He gasps, tensing again when Chris adds a second finger. He doesn’t need Chris to remind him to relax this time, it’s easier now, but it’s still not enough.

Chris slides his fingers in and out of Sebastian’s eager body. Sebastian pumping and rolling his hips, desperate to force Chris’s fingers in deeper and harder. “C’mon, c’mon,” Sebastian chants under his breath, his patience about to wear thin and snap. He wraps his legs tightly around Chris waist and physically pulls him between his legs.   
  
Chris pulls his fingers free with a wet sound that makes Sebastian groan and loll his head to the side. He feels desperately empty. His hole loose, relaxed, and greedy to be filled and used again.

“Condoms?” Chris asks, once again somehow the only one thinking of these things.

“Same drawer,” he tells him, trying not to whine. It’s useless though, need and desperation are coursing through his body, pumping through his veins. He clutches at the sheets to stop from fisting his hard cock or using his own fingers to fill the emptiness that Chris’ left.

“Ah ha!” Chris’s hand emerges from the drawer, waving the small foil packet triumphantly. He wastes no time tearing it open and rolling the condom over his cock.

Sebastian watches him, eyes following every move.

“How do you want to do this?” Chris asks, almost too politely for the situation they’re in.

Remembering the videos that had started all of this, Sebastian rolls over, scrambling onto his hands and knees.

Sebastian tosses a look over his shoulder, wicked smile peering out behind his bitten lips.   
  
Chris grins back, unable to recall ever being this turned on. He gives Sebastian’s ass a playful smack as he crowds in behind him. “And that’s for not following instructions earlier”  
  
“You liked it” Sebastian’s eyes are all wicked fire, hungry and drawing Chris in, without any resistance of course.  
  
Chris grabs Sebastian’s hip with one hand, mindlessly rubbing circles into his soft skin, which the other grips his cock, guiding it to Sebastian’s entrance, still wet and inviting from their earlier activities.

There’s a slow burn and drag as Chris slides inside him, he loves it even though Chris’ cock is a good deal bigger than two of his fingers were.

Chris doesn’t move at first, simply holds Sebastian’s hips, still moving his hands in slow circles. It takes a frustrated whine from Sebastian to bring Chris back to the moment.

“Move. Chris I need you to move,” he tells him. Sebastian drops down, bracing his weight on his elbows so that he can thrust his hips backwards, urging Chris to do something, anything.

Sebastian fucks himself back onto Chris’s cock, thrusts shallow and testing. Chris’s hands tighten on Sebastian’s hips before he snaps forward, driving his cock as deep into Sebastian as he can.   
  
“Chris, yes, yes, do that again.” Sebastian reaches back and grabs Chris’s thigh, urging him forward into his body.   
  
Chris groans and finally finds a steady rhythm, pumping his hips. His hands wander, over Sebastian’s skin and he talks, marveling at Sebastian’s body in that deep voice of his. “God, this is so different from being with a woman,” he tells him. “You’re all hard angles, muscles and somehow you have the softest skin I’ve ever felt.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrow together in a hard line, but his mouth is lax and swollen. He wants to thank Chris, to compliment him too, but he can’t seem to find the words.

Sebastian draws him in with every backwards thrust, matching Chris’ pace.

“Seb, fuck, you’re so warm and tight. Tell me how much you like it,” Chris grits out.

He starts with a steady chant of “I love it. Harder, Chris. More.” Stringing those words together is a challenge, he’s incapable of anything more coherent. The feeling of Chris stretching him, filling him so completely is exquisite; it’s hard to concentrate on anything else.

Chris’ hands on him, large and strong are grounding him, holding him in the moment, which is good because Sebastian is sure that he’d float away otherwise.

He moans, the sound tearing from his lips and eliciting a sound just as desperate from Chris. Chris’ rhythm falters, and he pulls back only to cant his hips and thrust into Sebastian at a new angle. That’s when the words falling from his lips start sounding less and less like English. He knows Chris won’t recognize them, but he’ll understand them all the same.

Sebastian is nearly howling now, barreling towards the point of no return. His body shakes and strains, chest heaving with exertion. His mouth falls open in a silent scream as Chris finds that place deep inside him. “Fuck Chris, right there. Right there!”

Chris’s hands tighten even further, sure to leave bruises coloring his skin come morning. Chris kicks his knees out, spreading Sebastian’s legs wider. He leans forward, placing one large palm on the back of Sebastian’s neck, forcing his head into the pillow. Chris’s thrusts are furiously paced now, driving his cock fast and deep into Sebastian’s body. Sebastian can do nothing but lay there and take all that Chris is giving to him, wet groans falling from his swollen mouth.

He doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want Chris to stop, but Sebastian can tell both of them are close. With every thrust Chris gives him, every powerful lunge forward he’s getting louder. Groans and grunts pouring from his mouth as he pounds into Sebastian.

And whether it’s from the way Chris is fucking him or from the head start he had on Chris, Sebastian can feel his cock, heavy and twitching and he knows he could come untouched. Knows that if Chris were to wrap those strong fingers around him he’d come even faster.

"You — gonna touch me?" He hardly has the words out and Chris is wrapping a hand around his cock. A sharp intake of breath and a muffled yes. "Chris, Chris m’close"

Chris leans forward and bites gently at Sebastian’s ear and neck. Sebastian can feel Chris’s hot breath on his ear. “Didn’t know you felt this good - feels so good. Would’ve fucked you a long time ago.”

It’s Chris’ words, the mere thought that he could have had this weeks, months, even perhaps, years ago that does it. Sends a bolt of heat right from his head to his cock. He doesn’t even have time to warn Chris again. Sebastian comes with Chris’ fingers flying over his cock, painting hot stripes across the bed and Chris hand.

“Ah, Fuck. Sebastian,” Chris’ voice pants right in his ear. He thrusts once, twice more into Sebastian, pushing him farther into the mattress and then he’s coming to. Hips stilling and breath coming in ragged pants, Chris fingers tighten and then finally relax, his whole body going limp against Sebastian’s already prone form.

Small aftershocks are rippling through Sebastian’s body. His legs are still trembling and his knees jerking. He can’t remember the last time he had sex that fantastic. 

Chris rolls himself off, gathering a thoroughly fucked out Sebastian in his arms. Then he darts forward and lightly kisses Sebastian on the nose. Sebastian snorts and wrinkles his nose before giggling and breaking the silence. “Ew, Chris. Why am I the one laying in the wet spot?”

Chris blinks, long eyelashes sweeping over his cheeks, before comprehension dawns on his face and he chuckles. “Well, it is your bed, your wet spot.” All the same, he scoots over, pulling Sebastian with him. The bed is big enough, even with the two of them.

“So you meant it,” Sebastian asks. “What you said? That you would’ve fucked me a long time ago?” He’s almost shy now, which is somewhat ridiculous given what just transpired between the two of them.

Chris’ arms tighten around Sebastian. “Yeah, all you would have had to do was ask.”

Sebastian nods, filing this information away.

“I don’t know what made you call me, made you dial my number when you started with those videos earlier,” Chris says. “But I’m fucking glad you did.”

Sebastian laughs, his head falling back at the memory of how this all started. “I’m glad too. Possibly we have that fan to thank, the one who sort of shouted ‘pegging’ at me and ran off.”

Chris raises an eyebrow. He hasn’t heard the entire story of what lead Sebastian to this, to him. Not really. “Maybe we should send her a thank you card.”


End file.
